


Pragma and Storge

by FlannelPuppy68



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I'm sad :), Love Confessions, Other, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, platonic family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelPuppy68/pseuds/FlannelPuppy68
Summary: Pragma:Greek- Enduring loveStorge:Greek- Familial love
Relationships: RiceBurrow(oc)/MoonPelt(oc)
Kudos: 1





	Pragma and Storge

**Author's Note:**

> Some angst between mine and my best friend's characters cause I'm emotional this autumn night.
> 
> This is the first part of a series of short stories with our warriors OCs
> 
> (I didn't even bother proofreading this so I hope it's alright!)

"Raisinkit's eyes opened this morning." RiceBurrow informed, smile on her face. "Oh, you should have seen them. They look just like yours... Deep, rich purple like the sky as it becomes dark during the summer."

RiceBurrow laughs softly, toying at the cold grass below her paws.

"Y'know, Silverquest is such a good mother. PuddleDash and you did a good job on that one..." her gaze fixes on her paws as she remembered how excited everyone had been when they heard the news, how Silverquest's mate nearly cried from the joy of it all.

A sharp cough breaks the cheerful visions as RiceBurrow hunches over, hacking violently. As the coughing subsided, she sat back up.

There is a long silence before a sigh breaks through the chill air followed by a soft voice.

"It's gotten worse... SpiderFur has been getting more worried. CloudPounce has been trying to help, but it's not that easy. Everyone thinks I am developing greencough... I suppose that's not too far from the truth." She scoffs and shadkes her head. "Trying to hide it... Not my smartest idea, eh? Oh well..."

RiceBurrow watches another small red-tinged violet petal drift from where it was previously stuck to her jaw. She stares at the petal with a sad longing. It lands in the rest of the crumpled violet flowers, looking like it was always meant to be just there. As if the stars aligned to perfectly arrange the batch of bloody violets. Just like art. She can't help but think about how her sister would have found it interesting. Violets were her favorite.

"I didn't come here to tell you how silly I am.." A wheezey breath escapes her, the fluffy shecat desperately swallowing to clear her throat. "I.. I came to apologise..."

RiceBurrow sniffles, blinking away the tears she didn't realize have been freely flowing, dampening her thick fur.

"I came to apologise for never having told you.. for not being there to help protect you like I should have.. not being able to be who you wanted.... needed me to be," she giggles, a pitiful noise from a scratched, choked throat. "You were always my best friend... You were so brave, so reckless, so.... So you. Not a firefly would dare try to outshine you. You were the best sister a cat could wish to have..."

Another bout of harsh coughing and wheezing hits RiceBurrow straight in the chest. Her shaky forelegs give out and she collapses to the ground. She grunts around a cough as she crawls forward enough to curl into the dip of a few willow roots next to the patch of regrowing grass.

"I'm... I'm so sorry... I never... told you how much you meant to me...." She gets out between hacking up bundles of red soaked violets.

Her head comes to rest weakly on her paws, flowers still threatening to clog her throat fully. She could feel the roots catching the petals and refusing to let them back up, making each inhale that much harder. A shaky paw reaches out to rest over the grass hiding MoonPelt's grave. Dull eyes crinkle with one last flowery smile. "I love you, Moon."

A spluttering exhale fades off into the night air, carrying the deep, whispered words to ears that are not there. Words that are meant for ears that were meant to be there but were out of reach. RiceBurrow's quivering and twitching slowled to a stop, her head thumping to the blood-stained grass, eyes glistening with tears baring all emotions, wishes, secrets to eyes that couldn't ever see them again. But the eyes will have been seen. The words heard.

A starry figure perches on the branches of the willow tree. She had heard everything. Her heart panged with a long-lost feeling. A feeling she tried hard to believe wasn't there. A feeling she held back to protect everyone round her. To protect her sister. Love.

The sun begins to peak over the horizon, casting it's light into the limp figure below, perfectly illuminating the blood on the violets and those beautiful bicolored eyes that used to be so full of life and joy.

One of her starry paws reaches up to wipe away the faint glow of her tears, a sad smile coming to her lips. The same lips that utter a gentle answer to the words into the coming morning.

"I love you too, Rice...."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3 have a good night!
> 
> Go read something fluffy now!


End file.
